She's Got you High
by Courtney-Helena Greene
Summary: A fluffy story about a tragic break-up and a cute get-together. Destiny OC xMatt LxMisa TakadaxLight They're all nice in here so enjoy! One-Shot


Court: HELLO!

Raito: Shut up.

Court: Make me.

Raito: BOOGABOOGABOOGA!

Court: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That wasn't nice.

Misa: Yeah, Raito, that wasn't nice.

Raito: XP

Mello: The Death Note characters do not belong to Court! Nor does the song! Only the plot!

Court: If I _did_ own Death Note; Raito = Dead 1st page!

Raito: HEY!

* * *

L stared at Misa. She was lying down with Eighteen Magazine open on her chest. The sun made her hair seem like a pool of gold. Her pink-studded ear phones were in her ears, playing 'She's got you High'.

L shuffled over to her and set his gentle gaze upon her angelic face.

_She's got you high, and you don't even know yet._

Ryuuzaki picked up the magazine and folded it gently, lying it on the table. He looked out the window. It was hot outside, Misa was probably going to get a tan from lying there. He imagined himself standing on the beach, her slightly tanned legs moving with each step as she neared him.

_The sun's in the sky, it's warming up your bare legs._

He stared out the window. The sun had began to set, it was the most romantic time of all- In others' eyes. In his, it just offered him a place to hide. Although, he had a sudden rush of peace and tranguility as he stared at the colorful sky.

_You can't deny, you're looking for the sunset._

He looked at Misa again. Her head was gently propped up against an olive-green pillow that had a red pillow beneath it. She turned in her sleep, and L saw her mascara was smeared and running. Yet; her face was as lovely as ever. He reached in her bag that was leaning against the cream colored couch and gently pulled out a q-tip and make-up remover. He dabbed a bit of the cream onto the q-tip and began to wipe away the mascara.

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet._

L looked at the Ipod which had fallen to the red carpet. He switched it off and continued wiping off Misa's make-up. He sat next to her and gently stroked her hair. There was a light knock at the door. L opened the red door gently and saw Light and Takada standing there. Takada rushed in, her black curls bouncing. She sat by Misa and gently stroked her hair.

"Oh, Misa. She's really taking this break-up with Mikami well, huh?" Takada hugged her sister.

Light sat next to the sisters and gently squeezed both of their hands. Although Light wasn't officialy related to him yet, Light was like a brother to her.

L leaned against the wall. A metal door slid open and his sister came in. He looked at Destiny, who walked over to him.

"L?"

"Yes, Des?"

"How is she?"

"Bad."

"Oh." His sister looked at him, then at Light and Takada. "They really care for her."

"Yes." L stated bluntly.

"Do you?"

"I…" L stared at the small angel that was sleeping on the couch. He looked down. "I think so."

"L… you've been waiting for _five years _for them to break up. Here's what you're going to do. When Misa wakes up, you'll take her to the movies to see 'The Lovely Bones' or something. C'mon, L. Take charge."

L sighed gently. "Alright."

Destiny smiled. The metal door opened, and Matt stuck his head out. He smiled at Destiny, who walked over to him and they slid inside. L looked at the window embedded in the white wall. It was Twilight, and it gave the room a red tint.

L looked at his friends. Takada was standing up and getting ready to leave. She walked out with Light at her side. L shut the door and went to his red chair. His eyes slowly slid shut and he drifted to sleep.

He heard a little moan and his eyes shot open. Misa's eyes lazily began to flutter open. "L?" L rushed over to her.

"Misa…" he touched her forehead. "Would you like to come to the movies with me?"

Misa smiled gently and began to sit up. She walked to her room. L sat on the couch and waited for her. To his surprise, she was technically dressed as him with a few differenced.

She was wearing a tight V-neck T-shirt and a jean miniskirt with white leggings. Her hair was in a black wig with the fake-hair braided over one shoulder. She was wearing black ballet flats and she smiled at him, the eyeliner under her eyes was a deep shade of black.

L took her hand and they walked to his car together. The white car slid effortlessly through the streets until they rolled up to a movie theater.

Misa clutched L's arm throughout the entire movie. He hugged her gently in return. When they were done, they headed over to a little coffee shop on the corner. Misa sat across from him and ordered a cup of tea.

When L ordered strawberry pocky, Misa's eyes lit up. They brought the orders to them, and L stuck a piece of pocky in his mouth. Before he knew what was happening, Misa was sitting next to him with the other end in her mouth.

They inched towards the middle, where their lips met. Misa gently kissed him and immediatley became addicted to the strawberry taste of his mouth.

"L?" That earned a soft 'Mmm?' "Don't break my heart."

L smiled at her. "I swear I never will. And I _always _keep a promise."

Lyrics popped into his head. _She's got you high and you don't even know yet._ L began to think. _Oh she's got me high,_ he stared into her liquid hazel eyes and they smiled softly at each other. _But I certainly know now._

* * *

Court: Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy!

Misa: Good job, Court!

Court: :3 Thankies, Misa-Misa!

Misa: XP

Raito: AAAWWWWWWW! Raito makes me sound manly!

Court: You're lucky; I made you nice. If you were like that in the manga, I wouldn't kill you off!

Raito: NO.

Court: ?

L: *hugs me* Yay! MisaxL Fluffy!

Court: Oh, L! BTW, Destiny is me! ^u^ YESSSS… I LOVE MATT!... Sorry, Mello.

Mello: S'okay.

END


End file.
